Hua Xiong
Hua Xiong (onyomi: Ka Yū) is a powerful warrior who served Dong Zhuo. At the battle of Sishui Gate, he stalled the Allied Forces from reaching Luoyang. He is the winning vote for the Dynasty Warriors 7: Empires Warrior edit character. He also placed eighteenth with fans in Gamecity's Shin Sangoku Musou Blast first card promotion poll. Role in Games Dynasty Warriors Hua Xiong is an important character in the early stages of many Dynasty Warriors games. He appears at Si Shui Gate in many installments, and in certain conditions, can appear at Hu Lao Gate. In the series' earlier installments, he may be instantly routed by Guan Yu in a special cutscene. In Dynasty Warriors 4, Si Shui Gate is an optional battle in many Musou Modes. If played, Hua Xiong appears as an officer under Dong Zhuo's forces. If Hua Xiong is slain, Yuan Shao, leader of the Allied Forces, praises the warrior that killed him. However, if you choose to skip Si Shui Gate, Hua Xiong appears at Hu Lao Gate. After encountering Dong Zhuo's main camp, Hua Xiong ambushes the Allied main camp, attacking Yuan Shao. Hua Xiong returns in Dynasty Warriors 5 serving Dong Zhuo in most of his battles up to Si Shui Gate. However, due to not longer appearing at Hulao, his role is expanded in the battle and he will lead Dong Zhuo's forces in the battle before his death. Like in the main titles, Dynasty Warriors Next has Hua Xiong wreak havoc on the coalition at Sishui Gate. A panicking Yuan Shao orders his men to eliminate him, though he escapes after losing a duel against Cao Cao. He later returns to stage a surprise attack on the main camp, but is thwarted upon facing Guan Yu. In a Dynasty Warriors 8 DLC stage, he serves as commander for the forces of Dong Zhuo stationed at Ruxukou. If he falls, the battle is lost. In Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends, his death at Hulao Gate can be averted by the player's actions. Doing so will cause Hua Xiong to swear his loyalty towards Lu Bu after their escape from Luoyang, making him the key character needed to unlock Lu Bu's hypothetical story branch. Alternatively, he will fall at Dingtao instead if the historical path is still followed. In the hypothetical route, Hua Xiong accompanies Lu Bu's forces to Xu Province, Wujun, and Guandu before finally being present during the recapturing of Chang'an. Warriors Orochi One of the original dream stages in Musou OROCHI Z has Hua Xiong be summoned by the mystics to fend off Nene's ninja army. This only occurs if Lu Bu is already a member of the player's attack team. In Warriors Orochi 3, he (along with Yan Liang, Xiahou He, and Tsuneoki Ikeda) is one of several officers magically converted to the enemy's side by Kiyomori Taira and Sun Wukong at the Battle of Anegawa unless the player acts fast and beats Sun Wukong. Voice Actors *Takanori Hoshino - Sangokushi Legion Quotes *"Have you learned your lesson yet? As long as Hua Xiong controls Si Shui Gate, you shall not pass! It is laughable to think that I would let such filth even approach Dong Zhuo!" *"Out of my way, cowards! If you will not make room, I WILL cut you down!" *"Give up and face your destiny! *"Urgh... Retreat is the wisest course for now." *"Step forward, if you want to die! While I stand, none shall breach this gate!" *"You may think you have evaded me at Si Shui Gate. But I won't let you get away so easily!" *"I, Guan Yu, shall present your head to my lord!" :"Silence! How dare somebody as lowly as you speak such things!" :"I shall let Blue Dragon decide whether or not my words are just... Prepare yourself!" ::~~''Guan Yu and Hua Xiong; Dynasty Warriors 5'' Historical Information According to Chen Shou, Hua Xiong was a military commander who served under Dong Zhuo. Pan Mei, a historian from the Qing Dynasty, wrote that he was a chief commander and argued that his name was She Xiong. He reasoned that it was likely a mistake on transcribing the character used for his family name, though it is debatable if She is his actual family name. In the Records of the Three Kingdoms, Hua Xiong only appears in Sun Jian's scroll. He was a subordinate under Hu Zhen and Lu Bu, as they worked together to defeat Sun Jian. However, Hu Zhen and Lu Bu did not get along with one another and Lu Bu decided to spread false rumors about the attack. Hu Zhen couldn't command his confused troops and suffered a heavy loss against Sun Jian. Hua Xiong died fighting during the battle at Yangren, and his head was claimed by Sun Jian. Romance of the Three Kingdoms In chapter 5 of Romance of the Three Kingdoms, Hua Xiong was a mighty warrior who towered at 210 cm (6'11") and originated from Quanzhong. Although Lu Bu volunteered to meet Yuan Shao's army, Hua Xiong persuaded Dong Zhuo to send himself instead. Zhuo appointed him as Colonel of Resolute Cavalry at Sishui Pass. He was given five hundred horsemen and Li Su, Hu Zhen, and Zhao Cen to support him. Bao Xin's fictional younger brother, Bao Zhong, was his first victim and he was promoted to Commander in Chief. Although he lost Hu Zhen to Sun Jian's army, he was able to drive them back with a rockslide. He and Li Su commenced a fearsome night raid on Sun Jian, confusing his opponent's army with a pincer and fire attack. While Sun Jian escaped his grasp, he was able to slay his officer Zu Mao. The news of the defeat worried Yuan Shao and ally morale began to suffer. Liu Bei and his brothers volunteered their services but Yuan Shao pushed them aside. After the fictional Yu She and Pan Feng met their quick end to Hua Xiong, Yuan Shao lamented not having his talented generals, Wen Chou and Yan Liang, there to deal with him. Guan Yu, who Yuan Shao mistook as a mere archer, was the next to volunteer. Cao Cao spoke in the warrior's favor and Guan Yu promised that Yuan Shao could have his head if he failed. Before Guan Yu left, he bid someone to pour him wine for his victory. He dealt the killing blow to Hua Xiong, and returned with Hua Xiong's head to still drink his wine when it was warm. Gallery Category:Other Non-Playable Characters